Fushigi Yugi; Everlasting Story
by Kachi
Summary: The Suzaku Warriors come together once again to save the the book's world and ours. The Priestess of Suzaku is pulled into the book once more, but this time, ...Is it Miaka?...
1. The Book

FUSHIGI YUGI

The Everlasting Story

This is the story of a girl who possessed the seven stars of Suzaku, and many powers were bestowed upon her. And this story becomes real the moment the first page is turned. In doing so, the Priestess is chosen to protect, defend, and ultimately save this world and ours. Seven stars, seven warriors, or seven lives are also chosen to defend and protect the Priestess, serving her even when it comes to giving up life itself.

This story is not like all stories in life. It's worth is by far much, much more. Love, hatred, death, and life are all sufficient in this book. This is an everlasting story, and anyone who reads of it will be given the ultimate power. This book, also known as…

The Universe Of The Four Gods…

***

"Number three. By definition, a preposition is a relation or function word that connects a lexical word, usually a noun or pronoun, or a syntactic construction to another element of the sentence, as to a verb, to a noun, or to an adjective. This is the basic function of a preposition." The girl sighed and sat back down at her desk.

"Good job, Ms. Sukanami. Now, Mr. Hatsahi, give me the definition to an adjective." The teacher spoke sternly, gesturing to the English words written on the black board.

Megumi smiled and twiddled a pencil between her fingers to keep her boredom down. She loved English class, unlike most of the other students. She had worked at it for a long time now, and her teacher, Mrs.Takani had said that she was the best in her class. Megumi loved reading, writing, and studying. Her mother's friend, Mrs.Kajiwara had always babysat her when she was little, teaching and reading her all the great literature and studies there were. She had grown up loving them, and knew she had excelled higher than anyone in her class.

Megumi had put in a few applications for high schools, hoping to get into one of the best. But she didn't really care, as long as she could expand her mind further and still be close with her family. She loved her mother and father so much, and her uncle and his wife, and Mr. and Mrs. Kajiwara and their son Ryo especially. 

Ryo and Megumi had been best friends since birth, naturally. They'd spent all of their life together and she wasn't sure, but Megumi noticed that Ryo planned to keep it that way. She knew he liked her, he had told her before that he loved her and would do anything to protect her. But she wasn't sure of her feelings yet. She didn't want to base her life on an intimate relationship right now, she felt it was too soon. And with Junior High School Graduations coming up, she didn't want to loose interest in her studies. She knew she would.

Megumi looked to her left where Ryo sat at his desk, intently staring at her. She blushed and turned away, twiddling with her pencil even more. She was only fifteen, and already people were telling her how beautiful she was. Boys in school would always ask her out, of course she'd refuse them. And adults would tell her how much she looked like her mother when she was her age. 

Ryo started mouthing something to her, and she tried to read his lips, but couldn't. "What?" She whispered.

The dark haired boy motioned to his backpack, making the aubern even more confused. Ryo rolled his eyes and pointed to his watch that was on his left wrist. 

Megumi smiled, seeing it was almost time for the bell to ring and for school to be over until next week. She nodded before stupidly saying out loud, "Oh! I get it!"

Ryo banged his head on his desk just as Mrs.Takani spoke up, "Ms.Sukanami, detention after school. You know better than to be talking in class."

Megumi sighed, sinking down in her chair. _"How am I supposed to get into a decent High School with all these detention slips hanging over my head?" _she thought to herself. 

~~~

The girl sighed, closing up her book as she heard the clock strike six. She put all of her school supplies into her backpack and zipped it up. She stood up, letting the backpack hang over her shoulder. As she walked out of the classroom, she passed the teacher's desk as Mrs.Takani spoke up.

"Megumi, you know you'll have to learn to control those detention slips sooner or later. Your grades and studies are excellent. But those constant detentions are on your permanent record, which is not a good thing." She spoke in a concerned voice. "You're always talking up in class when unannounced, and arguing with fellow students. So many sudden outbursts don't really help you at all for the future you know."

"Yes, Mrs.Takani. I understand. My father tells me all the time, that if I don't stop getting detention, my grades will go down and I'll never get accepted into a good high school." She spoke truthfully.

Mrs.Takani nodded, "You should listen to your father. I'm sure he's tired of telling you these things as well. And also, would you give this note to your parents, please? Thank you, you're dismissed." She handed Megumi a folded piece of paper with the names, Mr. and Mrs.Sukanami on it.

Megumi nodded and accepted it, stuffing it in her backpack. _"But father also told me to follow my heart and trust in myself. And I will, even if I don't make it into the top high schools."_ She told herself as she walked out of the classroom. She closed the door and heard a soft voice from right behind her, "So, you're done then?" 

Megumi turned around and saw Ryo behind her, smiling. "I'll carry your books for you."

Megumi smiled, "You waited for me!"

"Of course I did." Ryo laughed and took the backpack from her. As they walked down the hallway together, the dark haired boy laughed again and put his arm on her shoulder. "I am your best friend you know." Megumi blushed, unable to say anything due to the warmth that was building up in her cheeks.

~~~

The moonlight and stars were the only light that shone against the dark sky. It's blue brightness illuminated the streets and sidewalks and everything around the two teenagers as they stood in silence at the girl's entrance to the apartment that she and her parents shared. Ryo, as always, had offered to take Megumi home. And as always, Megumi said yes to keep up the tradition. 

"So you wanna do something this weekend, Megumi?" Ryo smiled, putting a hand behind his head. 

Megumi wasn't sure of what he was implying, but she went ahead and guessed. "I'm not sure. My mom might have plans."

"Oh, really?" Ryo sounded a bit dissapointed.

"Yeah. I think I told you last week. We're cleaning out the attic so I can have a bigger room." She smiled. "Maybe Papa will let you come over tomorrow and help!"

"Oh! That'd be fun! Maybe a sleep over too, just like we used to have when we were kids, huh?" He laughed and handed Megumi her backpack.

She nodded, "Yeah, that'd be fun!" She leant in to take her backpack, just as Ryo kissed her on the lips, a deep red staining her cheeks. Megumi dropped her backpack on the ground, the world silenced around them. She wanted him to stop, but couldn't seem to pull herself away either. Instead, she leant in more to deepen the kiss.

_"Ryo…"_

Ryo stopped for a moment, gazing deep into her silvery turquoise eyes. She felt herself back away, yet at the same time tighten her hold around his waist. He held her shivering body close to his, whispering gently into her ear. "Megumi, you know I've always loved you. And I always will. Please, I want you to understand, I love you. …I love you…"

The girl stood still, letting his words soak in as he caressed her back.

After a few minutes, she spoke up. "Ryo, I have to go. My mom, she might see us. A-and I wouldn't want her to." She had tears in her eyes. And she wasn't crying because she was happy either. She was heart broken; not for herself, but for Ryo, her dear best friend.

"I will see you tomorrow, right?" He asked as he let her go.

Megumi nodded, "Yes, I'll call you when you can come over."

Ryo smiled gratefully. "All right! Be c'ing ya!"

_"I'm so sorry, Ryo…"_ She thought, waving to him as she left him standing in the dark, …alone. 

Ryo smiled happily to himself as he protectively watched her go into the house, not knowing that would be …the last time he'd ever lay eyes on her again… 

~~~

The girl walked up the stairs to her apartment, her faces covered in tears. She couldn't help but stumble on a step or two. After about five minutes of walking up stair cases, she finally reached her front door. She wasn't sure whether to go in or not. Her eyes were probably red from crying and she didn't want her parents to see.

Megumi wiped the tears from her cheeks, praying that her parents wouldn't notice. She took a deep breath and opened the door, slowly entering. She sighed a breath of relief when they weren't there to greet her. She closed the door behind her, locked it, and dropped her backpack to her side. She was glad she didn't have any homework for tonight, and decided to slip up to her room without them hearing her.

But to do that, she'd have to walk into the living room to get to the stairs. Megumi sighed, hoping no one was in there. She hoped a bit to late as she walked right in there, seeing her father on the couch. She was thankful he couldn't see her though, his back facing her.

Megumi looked ahead, deciding whether to take a run for the stairs or quietly tiptoe her way through. She decided on the second one, cautiously and slowly making her way to the stairs. She was just about there, when she looked back at her father and smiled, thinking she'd made it. Of course right until he said something.

"Megumi…" He spoke knowingly, not even turning his head away from the direction of the television.

The girl sweat dropped, knowing her death would probably be soon.

"I know you're there. Why are you so late getting home? It's past ten already." He spoke calmly.

"Taka, who're you talking to?" A auburn haired woman entered the room from the kitchen, drying her hands with a cloth. She spotted her daughter standing by the stairs, looking worried.

"Megumi!" She rushed over to the girl, hugging her into her. Her voice soon changed from joy to anger. "Megumi! Do you know how worried we've been?! We've called the school, the neighbors, and even the police!"

"I'm guessing she was out with Ryo again." Her father stood up and walked over to the two of them, plainly looking at Megumi as he crossed his arms. "Well?"

"Well, Mrs.Takani held me over again so I-" She wanted to smack herself. "I mean, I-um… Well?"

"Well what?" The dark haired man frowned. "Megumi, we've talked about this over and over."

"I know Papa! But it wasn't my fault! I swear! Ryo-"

"Megumi," Her mother sighed, "You can't blame others for your own problems. You have to take responsibility. Now I understand that you're overwhelmed, but-"

"How do you even know what I'm thinking or what I feel?! You don't even KNOW me!!! How can you possibly understand?! You're always saying that I need responsibility and to stop hurting others! I hate you!" Megumi pulled away from them, anger flashing in her eyes. She ran up the stairs, quickly running into her room.

The woman stood still as she heard Megumi slam her door, sorrow apparent in her daughter's voice.

"Miaka… I'm sure she didn't mean it." Taka wrapped his arms around his wife, holding her body close to his. The words continued to run through her head as tears became apparent in her eyes. "Oh Taka… She hates me…" Miaka whispered through her tears. She gripped tightly onto his shirt as it became wet with tears.

"Miaka… She doesn't hate you." Taka whispered to her. "She's just that age is all… And she doesn't know, she doesn't understand what happened to you. Maybe we should finally-"

"No!! I don't want her to know!" Miaka refused. "I don't to run her curiosity even more! I don't want her to ever find that book. Taka… Taka please…"

"I understand. Maybe in a few years, huh? She's at that age when your curiosity just runs wild. Maybe when she's older." Taka spoke in a low voice.

Miaka nodded, letting him hold her.

"By the way, you gave that book to Keisuke years ago, didn't you?"

"Yeah…"

"See, then there's nothing to worry about. He did say he packed it away in old an old box, keeping it in his attic."

"Uh-huh…"

"See? Nothing to worry about…"

~~~

Megumi sat on her bed, dressed in her blue nightgown as she slowly untangled her two braids. She stuck the two bands on her left wrist and grabbed her brush from her bedside dresser. She began to brush through her auburn hair, Ryo's words repeating through her head… _"I love you… I love you…" _

"Oh Ryo… I can't return your feelings. I love you, but not in that way…" Megumi thought to herself. She ran a hand through her hair, letting the brush fall to the ground. She looked around her room, knowing this wouldn't be in here by next week. She started to remember her mother's words, _"I understand…"_

"How could she? I don't even understand…" Megumi felt tears in her eyes again, but tried her best to keep them hidden. It was no use. 

Megumi fell into her bed, gripping her face against her soft pillow. She cried into it, not caring whether or not it was becoming wet. She had been so stressed with everything that was happening. Graduation was coming up, and she knew her parents were expecting the best from her. _"We just want what's best for you."_

She wanted to stay by her family and friends for all times, but she'd even felt she had to sign up for distant high schools as well. And all these detention slips hanging over her head, how did she _really_ expect to get into a decent high school. Was she really the best in her class?

Megumi hugged her pillow tighter, starting to wonder if her words had gotten to her mother. She'd seen a sign of weakness in her eyes when she said those words. Had she hurt her mother?…

"I'm so sorry. I've only caused you pain… I don't love Ryo, and I know that's going to hurt him. And I know that's hurting him. Although right now, he's probably happy. …Why did I kiss him back? Now he probably thinks I love him the same way… And Mom, and Papa… They always say they want what's best for me. And they do… They love me… And what do I do? …There isn't one week I don't go without staying after school! …And I am, I'm always blaming others for my own fault… Oh, why wasn't I born with enough responsibility?! All I do is hurt the ones I love… I wish… I wish I could just disappear…" She hugged her pillow even tighter. "Then everything would be better, …for all of us…"

~~~

Miaka stood at the counter top, making something for Megumi to munch on. And while she was up there, maybe they could talk a bit. She'd been thinking, and decided that maybe telling her the truth would be a good idea. She didn't know why, but she thought, _"Before it's too late…"_

Taka slipped in the doorway and came over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She smiled and continued to slice up some vegetables on the cutting board. "What're you doing? Making a little night snack for us?"

"Well, I'll make you some too if you want. But this here is for Megumi." She turned to Taka and smiled at him, "I've decided to tell her, Taka."

"Tell her? About Suzaku, and the book, and all of the others?" Taka looked surprised.

"Yes." Miaka picked up the tray, laughing a bit. "I've always wanted to tell her about that picture in the bedroom. Everything. She's always asked since she was little who those people were. I'd always tell her they were old friends and that was all. But they were much more, weren't they? My friends…"

Taka kissed her cheek, "Good luck. With her, you'll need it!"

"I guess I will!" Miaka smiled and headed up the stairs.

As she walked, she felt a warm feeling surrounding her body, almost like that of… 

Her eyes widened, and her heart was in her throat…

~~~

Megumi sat in her bed, her tears beginning to dry. She had been thinking, and wanted to go apologize to her mother. She got out of her bed, wrapping her red robe around her body. She walked to the door, reaching for the doorknob when she felt this warm glow encircle her body. She felt like her heart was being tugged from inside, drawing her to the warmth.

The girl slowly opened the door, the warmth getting closer.

As she walked out into the hallway, she noticed that the attic stairs had been pulled out. She tilted her head curiously. Surely Mom or Papa wouldn't have opened them up? There weren't to start cleaning the attic out until tomorrow.

_"Priestess of Suzaku…"_

"Who's there?!"

Megumi took a step closer and what she saw was breathtaking. A red glow seemed to be coming from the attic as a scarlet feather floated down and landed on her head. She reached for it, but it quickly disappeared. _"A bird?"_ She asked herself. 

Her answer was confirmed as she heard a magnificent call, like that of a Phoenix's. She slowly braced herself, walking up the attic stairs, step by step.

Megumi found herself in her soon to be bedroom, looking around for the red light. 

She was about to ignore it, thinking she was dreaming, when she felt the warmth again. She followed it, her body feeling like it was being engulfed by flames. The warmth led her to a small box, covered in dust. She picked it up, seeing that it was what had been so warm. _"That's odd…"_

Megumi opened the box, finding nothing but old papers. She thought that was all, but noticed that something was wrapped in the paper. She sat down on the hard wooden floor, slowly unwrapping the papers. She kept going until there was nothing left, except for an old book. "An antique maybe?"

Megumi felt a warm shiver go up her spine as she read the title. "The Universe of the Four Gods… I wonder what this is?" She opened the book, and noticed it was all in Chinese. She smiled, finally thankful Mrs.Kajiwara had taught her how to read and write old Chinese. She read the book out loud, taking in word for word.

"The Priestess of Suzaku walked up the creaky stairs, finding herself in an old attic. She gazed around the room, finding an old dirty box covered in dust. As she opened it, she felt a warm glow surrounding her entire body… Wait a minute.. Isn't that just what I…" Megumi read, shocked because of it. "The Priestess, finding the Universe of the Four Gods, slowly began to read… And suddenly…"

Megumi closed her eyes as a red glow engulfed her, making her frightful. "W-what is this?!" But before she could do anything, she was gone…

~~~

"Megumi!! Megumi!" Miaka called for her over and over, but couldn't seem to find her.

She wasn't in her room, or her parents' room, or anywhere in the house. And then, Miaka noticed something she didn't want to ever see again. The attic stairs were pulled out and a red glow was coming from within. She dropped the tray of food, running up the stairs as quickly as she could.

And before Miaka, on the floor, was the Universe of the Four Gods…

Her eyes were wide with terror, her whole body was shaking, and she was frightened for not her own life but for her daughter's…

To be continued…


	2. The World

FUSHIGI YUGI

The Everlasting Story

_Chapter Two_

The girl slowly opened her eyes, the bright afternoon sun piercing her sight. She squinted her eyes, drowsily sitting up. She rubbed her forehead, remembering that weird dream she'd had last night. Megumi sighed and brushed the bangs out of her eyes, seeing from the things around her that it wasn't a dream. Her eyes widened in fear, not sure what to do.

"This can't be… I-I don't understand!" She called out. Megumi was surrounded by wilderness, sand and desert grass under her. A few stones lay here and there, but any life wasn't seen, except for a lizard she saw a few feet away. "I don't get it. Wasn't I just in my attic? Was I sleep walking and now I'm dreaming?"

Megumi stood up, caustiously looking around. The wind rustled, dead leaves floating on the wind as her long auburn hair whipped through the air. She put her hand above her eyes to shield them from the sun. As she looked far ahead, she saw a small sign of life; a horse and cart and a man to direct it.

She walked ahead a few steps, seeing a dirt road in her path. She smiled, "Great! Roads do head into town after all. Maybe I can find someone to help me and tell me where I am!" Megumi grinned and followed the path to where it took her, passing dead trees and rocks and desert scrub.

The auburn haired girl stepped on a sharp rock, it's end cutting her bare foot. She winced in pain and dropped to ground, clutching her foot. It didn't hurt enough to stop her though, and it was only a small cut. More of a scratch really. She nodded, stood up and continued her pace toward civilization.

Megumi ran as fast as she could, her red robe and sash whipping across the wind. She was careful where she stepped, so as to not cut or scratch her foot again. 

~~~

It was about another twenty minutes before she reached the cart, deciding to hop on and take a ride. _"Maybe this'll be a ride to where I want to go!"_ She thought to herself as she made herself comfortable against the boxes and crates. As she rode along, she saw that they were beginning to pass houses and shacks with people in their front yards. They were talking, working, and visiting with each other, all ages and sizes, and they all seemed to be wearing the same type of strange clothing. 

_"Hmmm, it looks like they're all wearing ancient Chinese clothes."_ Megumi thought as she ducked down, careful for them not to see her and tell the driver. And just as she turned her head the other way, she saw she was on a hill, overlooking a city. There were so many people, all shapes and sizes; so many buildings, shops and homes, and barns. And a wall, a long, big stone wall that protected a magnificent and glorious palace. 

Megumi widened her eyes and mouth, it was all so amazing. "Wow!!! It looks like Ancient China!!! Just like how Mrs.Yui Kajiwara told me it would look… It all seems so real, could I really be dreaming?" She said out loud. Just as she finished yelling, the horse and cart stopped. 

Megumi sweat dropped, looking at the driver who had turned around to face her. He had short, red hair and was wearing a blue kimono and black sash. "Hey kid! What the hell are ya doing in the back of there?!"

_"He's pretty cute!"_ Megumi thought, and then shook her head. She jumped out of the cart, trying to escape her punishment she felt would be coming. "Sorry!" She apologized and proceeded to leave.

The man looked at her curiously, "Wait a second, is that?" His eyes widened. "Miaka!!!"

Megumi slid down the hill as fast as she could, as she heard a faint voice from behind her calling her mother's name. Megumi stopped short and turned around which was a big mistake. As she called out for her mother, Miaka, she twisted her ankle, gasping in pain as she fell backwards. And then, everything went black…

~~~

"Is she dead?" A little girl's voice whispered.

"No, course not. She's just asleep." Another girl answered, sounding a bit older.

"Maybe she's dreaming! About kitties!" 

Megumi blinked her eyes, focusing on what she saw. Three little girls who were looking down at her curiously, encircled her as she lay in a soft bed. "Look! Look!" The smallest one squealed, "She's waking up!"

Megumi sat up, winced in pain and quickly fell back down. Her back hurt so badly; it felt like it had been torn from inside. "Don't sit up! You'll hurt your body!" Another girl spoke frightfully. 

"Where am I?" Megumi spoke softly, hoping to get an answer.

The oldest of the three girls laughed and nodded, "You mean you don't know? You're in the capital of the Konan Empire."

Megumi didn't know what to say. She didn't understand at all. 

"Miss Lady, why do your clothes look so weird?" The smallest one about the age of three spoke up. She tilted her head cutely, expecting an answer. "Mishou, don't be so rude." A man came up behind them, patting the little girl on the head. He sat down in a chair next to Megumi's bedside, pulling Mishou up on his lap. The little girl laughed, "Daddy, who is this lady? Is she Tai's new wife?"

"You're the man from before! Who was driving the cart, aren't you?" Megumi questioned.

The man nodded, "My name's Shun`u Kou. And these are my kids," He pointed from biggest to smallest, giving each name, "Kei, Meeray, and this one on my lap is Mishou."

"I'm Daddy's girl!" She laughed and patted Shun`u's face. "And this is my Daddy. Him, this man here! The one holding me! See? See?" 

The man laughed, "She heard you. My son Tai is out in the field doing some work. He should be home soon. And my wife, Lei is the kitchen making supper and taking care of the baby, Mai. …Are you hungry?"

Megumi shook her head, "Not really. Would you tell me what happened?"

"I thought you were someone else. But why did you turn around when I called Miaka?"

"That's my mother's name! Do you know her?!"

Shun`u was surprised. "I figured you were from Miaka's world, but didn't know you two were related! You must be Taka's kid, right? You took a pretty bad fall. Lei managed your back though, it had a few scrapes in it from when you fell backwards. She also got your ankle a bandage. You sprained it pretty bad."

"Oh, so she decided to wake up?" A woman walked in behind them all, carrying a small baby girl in her arms. "She was beat up pretty bad. You'll find your clothes on the floor to your left. I mended the tears in them. And we got you a day outfit of your own; the one you're wearing now. We can't have you running around the house and around town in night wear, you know."

"How long has it been?" Megumi half smiled.

"About two days. You took a big hit to the head as well." The brunette woman smiled. "But you should be well by tomorrow. How's your back?"

"All right, I guess."

"Shun`u's told me of all his adventures with your mother and the others! So amazing!" Lei grinned.

"Adventures?"

"What're ya talking about?" Shun`u asked her. "Didn't your mom and dad tell ya?"

"Tell me what?"

"I don't believe it. I don't understand." Shun`u spoke in an astonished tone. "They didn't tell ya all about the great Tasuki?!

"Tasuki? I don't know that name but now I see who you are! I thought I knew you from somewhere! You're that guy in the picture, aren't you! You're an old friend of Mom's and Papa's!" Megumi smiled.

"I guess ya might say that." He answered plainly.

~~~

"There ya go, Mishou. Would you like some more?" Shun`u asked his daughter, holding a basket of bread.

"L'es, please!" She nodded. Mishou held out her hands to her father as he handed her a small piece. She smiled, "Thanku Daddy!"

The whole family sat at the dinner table together, eatting and enjoying their meal. All were there except for Tai, who still hadn't come home from the fields. He had said they could start without him; he didn't care. Megumi took a bite of her beef stew, looking around the table. The whole family was having fun, visiting and sharing their thoughts and comments.

Shun`u sat next to his wife who was holding and feeding Baby Mai little bites of the bread. And the three older girls were sitting next to each other in a row, talking, laughing and having fun with their food and each other. "So, Miss," The eldest girl, eleven years old, spoke up. "Where exactly do you live?"

Megumi looked to the empty chair on her right, wondering who's seat it was. She'd never been at such a large family's house for dinner before. And they still had one missing, or that's how many they said were left.

"Miss?"

Megumi shot her head up, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to doze off like that."

"It's all right." Kei smiled. "I was just asking where you came from, unless you'd rather keep it to yourself." She spoke politely. 

Megumi sweat dropped. "Oh! I'm so sorry everyone! I haven't even given you my name yet or anything! I must be such an annoying burden to you all."

"Oh, not at all." Lei, the mother of the household, smiled. "We appreciate your company. Don't we, Shun`u?"

Shun`u held the spoon for Mishou and put it in her mouth as he smiled, "Of course we do. We gotta take care of ya. You did take a pretty bad fall."

Megumi nodded, "Thank you. My name's Megumi. And I'm not from this world at all. I live in Tokyo, Japan. I-"

An opening and shutting of the front door interrupted her sentence as a boy entered the room, appearing to be the age of fifteen. He had short reddish brown hair and dark brown eyes and was carrying a small satchel on his side. He walked over to the table, picked up some bread from the basket and tossed it into his satchel. "Sorry, Mom, Dad. But the guys want me to go with them to the pond. We're gonna go fishing and I thought I might…" He drawed his sentence short as he saw the auburn haired girl across the table.

He blushed, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know she was awake already."

"It's all right." Shun`u laughed. "This is Megumi. Megumi, this is Tai, my first born son."

"Nice to meet you, Ma'am." Tai smiled at her, and held out his hand.

"Likewise." Megumi nodded, and put her hand in his.

Tai blushed as he took her hand and kissed the back of it, trying to appear as a polite gentleman.

"Oooh! Tai's gotta new girlfriend! Tai's gotta new girlfriend!" The two older girls, Kei and Meeray, teased.

The boy growled, "Oh, you two shut up! No one ever told you to speak up!"

"Tai, why don't you take Megumi with you and show her around town?" Lei asked him as she fed the baby a small piece of bread. Mai giggled, placing the bread in her mouth and sucked on it. "And you might as well take some bread and cheese along with you to snack on."

"I wanna go!" Mishou yelped and jumped out of her seat. She ran over to the counter top and pulled down her long silk scarf, draping it over her head. She then ran back to her father, tugging at his arm and pleading, "P'ease, Daddy? P'ease?"

Shun`u laughed and patted her head with the silk scarf draped around it. "Well, seeing as you're all ready to go, you did put your scarf on…"

Mishou's eyes became hopeful.

"Sure, why not? Tai, take Mishou here with you! And while you're out, take some money and bring home candy for the girls." He handed Tai some loose change from his pocket as Mishou jumped up and down, laughing and giggling.

"Aw, sheesh! I thought I was going fishing, but now you've turned it into a shopping time!" Tai grumbled and pushed the money down into his pocket.

"How come I don't get to go?" Kei spoke up.

"Yeah! Me too!" Meeray agreed. 

"You two still have your plates to clean." Their mother told them. "And you have to wash the dishes when you're done as well."

"What? That's not fair!" Meeray complained.

Tai sweat dropped and grabbed Mishou by the hand, dragging her away. He looked at Megumi urgently, motioning for her to come. She nodded, quickly leaving her place at the table to follow them. 

Tai walked out of the door, still dragging Mishou along. She laughed and tugged at his sleeve, happy to be coming along with them. Megumi closed the door behind her and turned around, already seeing Tai and Mishou a long way down the road. She frowned and ran after them, trying to keep up with the boy's pace.

"Excuse me? Could you please slow down? My ankle still hurts a bit you know!" Megumi spoke angrilly as she ran along his side. 

"You don't understand!" He retorted.

"What are you talking about? What wouldn't I understand? Would you PLEASE slow down?!" Megumi yelled back. She wasn't the least bit happy for him paying no attention to her hurt ankle.

Tai stopped, looking in her direction. "Look! I'm trying to get us away from the house as fast as possible! I don't want my other sisters following. It's bad enough that I have to take this little one here along!" He pointed at Mishou who happily hung on his arm. "Yeah! But ya gotta love me! That's what Daddy says. He says, You gotta love Mishou, even though she is a royal pain in the-"

Tai covered the little girl's mouth, stopping her before she finished the quote. "Your ears are too big."

She stuck her little tongue out at him, stretching her ears with her fingers. "Neah neah!"

The boy just rolled his eyes, giving up the fight.

"I see." Said Megumi.

~~~

Megumi, Tai, and Mishou walked down the path and into town. Tai still held Mishou's hand tightly, making sure she wouldn't get separated from them in the large crowd. Megumi followed them a couple feet behind, trying to keep up. There were hundreds of dozens of citizens out today and the crowds were huge. She looked around at all the shops and buildings, full of bright colors and homey atmospheres.

"Tai, your hometown is so neat!" Megumi spoke to him.

"Uh, thanks." He answered.

"You seem so unenthusiastic; about your home, your family, and everything. If I were you, I'd be thankful for everything you've been blessed with." Megumi stated annoyingly.

"Well, I'm not you." Tai spoke angrily.

"No wonder your sisters annoy you! You deserve it, you spoiled kid!" Megumi shot back at him. "You can at least show me some respect! What did I ever do to you?!" Megumi turned in his direction, seeing he wasn't there anymore. She looked around panically, frightened a bit. "Wait! Don't leave me all alone!!!!"

She spotted Mishou and Tai across the crowds, looking at a stand full of candies. She quickly ran over to them, fuming. "Tai!!! What is your problem?!!"

"Look, I don't have time to deal with this, Miss Megumi. I'm late as it is. The guys are probably wondering what happened to me." Tai handed the merchant the change as Mishou began digging through the bag of candy. "There, are you happy?"

"Thanku!" Mishou giggled, placing a gumdrop in her mouth.

"Arrrghhh!" Megumi growled, crossing her arms. Tai grabbed Mishou's arm and dragged her along, going through the crowds again. He turned back around to Megumi, who slitted her eyes and glared at him. "Are you coming or not?" He asked her impatiently.

Megumi stuck her nose up and puffed, "Well, if you're going to be so rude about it!"

Tai rolled his eyes, "I don't have time for this. You can either come or not. It's your choice." And with that, he continued his way through the crowds until he was out of sight. 

"Ooooh!!!! He makes me so mad!!!!" Megumi growled.

A man's eyes overlooked the girl from the shadows of a building behind the crowd. He was barely noticed or seen except for his light hazel eyes and sketched face in the darkness. He gazed at the auburn haired girl with intense admiration, fascinated with her every move.

~~~

Megumi found herself lost, Tai and Mishou completely out of sight. "Maybe I shouldn't have been so rude to him?" She spoke to herself, "Well, he did deserve it, the spoiled brat." She stuck her nose up, trying to forget about the rude boy's comments. 

She walked through the crowds aimlessly, heading directly into nowhere important. It was hopeless trying to find Tai and Mishou. "But who would want to? I hate him." Megumi growled.

The girl sighed in frustration, wanting to give up when she felt a strange feeling in the back of her head. She winced in pain and felt herself being tugged to the ground by her own body. She put a hand to the back of her head, trying to rub the pain away. _"Ow, my head… Hm? What's that smell?"_ She thought, just as her stomach growled. 

Megumi quickly stood up and looked around, seeing a small wagon to the side that had meats and fish. A tall man was unloading the crates and packages, lifting and carrying them into the shop that was nearby. She smiled brightly, practically leaping for joy. 

Quickly running to the wagon, she saw that the man was still inside the shop. She didn't know whether to make an offer for the food or to grab it when he wasn't looking and run. She didn't have any Chinese currency though. And she was so hungry too.

Megumi took a big breath and cautiously and slowly walked over to the wagon. She shot a look around, to see if anyone was watching her. No one. She bit her lip, slowly reaching for a small fish. _"Ooh, why didn't I just go with Tai to the fishing place?!"_ She screamed to herself. Megumi made up her mind, grabbed the fish and darted for it. That is, until she heard a man yelling from behind, "You, stop! Thief!"

_"Thief?!"_ Megumi screamed inside her head. She stopped dead in her tracks, not knowing that the man was gaining on her._"W-what?! …Oh no, I am!"_ She couldn't speak any sooner as she felt a strong hand around her wrist.

"You little brat! What do you think you're doing?!" The man growled.

Megumi squeaked, "I-I'm sorry! I was just so hungry! Please, Sir, I-"

"Oh no you don't! You got any money?" The man held her wrist tightly, making sure it hurt.

"Please, Sir! I'll give it back! Just let me go! I-I don't have any money!" Megumi squinted, trying to pull away.

"Well, then I'll just have to take it out of your hide, you miserable beggar!" He reached into his side pocket, pulling out a small dagger.

Megumi's eyes widened, "Please no! No, Sir! Please, I beg of you! …_Someone, please help me_!!!"

To be continued…


End file.
